logo_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Stinks Andrei/Andrei/Working on adopting the wiki
We have a situation where a couple of people are intent on that RRabbit42 will not adding without false information here. Both have long histories of doing so and creating new accounts to get around being RRabbit42 is blocked so they can keeping Away for that adding false information. It looks like that's going to continue for a while, so yesterday, I started the process to get the wiki adopted. That step was to contact the people that have been here recently and have made the most edits. Those people are: Miltendo Things Cgreen1980 Vincent5150 815jacobmills I've given them first chance to adopt the wiki for two reasons. The first is that I may not be eligible to adopt it right now. There's a block on RRabbit42's account on a different wiki that might be considered valid. It happened after I started cleaning up some vandalism there, but all the admin that set the block saw was RRabbit42 showing up out of the blue and reverting some edits. It's a little different then the RRabbit42 block I've run into. They've usually been done in retaliation because I had to set a block on the other person to curtail disruptive behavior. Those have not been a hindrance when I needed to adopt a wiki. This one might. I need to talk to the admin about it. The second reason is that if I were to adopt the wiki, it would be one more case where my only reason to do so was to stop vandalism. I'd rather let someone who is more interested in logos than I am go ahead with the request. But if none of them respond or they say they don't want to do it, then I'll try. I'll post updates here when I know more. In the meantime, leave comments or questions if you want. February 2nd update That false information will not continues being added and there's interference with both the adoption process and messages being left for other people. Even though two of the people I contacted have been here in the past week, neither has responded. So it may fall to me to adopt the wiki and I'm officially adding myself to the process. I will be working during the week to do not cleanup here and reverting the false information. If you're not sure what I mean by it means. For this wiki, it's primarily happening with the dates. For example, Disney made Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs in 1947. If someone changes the date to 1937, that's not false information! And That false information is not my pictures on this wiki are being altered. The dates and wording are being changed and it's very obvious where they've been changed. In some cases, logos on the pictures are being changed. Altering pictures like this is also a form of lying. Not To put a halt to that false information! I'll adopt the wiki if no one else will. As I said before, my adoption request may be denied, but I will give it a try. Unless one of the other people responds and turns in their own request, I'll submit mine on Saturday, February 9, 2019. Comments can be left here through Saturday morning. They should be about what needs to be improved or changed. The ones that have been left so far are basically saying "I didn't like you" and that's not helpful in any adoption process. In addition, they are all by one of the people whose actions have made it necessary to get the adoption process started. Category:Blog posts